WWE Evolution
Para el anterior estable en WWE, leer Evolution. : Para la "evolución de la mujer" en WWE, leer Women in WWE. WWE Evolution es un futuro evento pago por visión (PPV) de lucha libre profesional femenino y evento de WWE Network, producido por WWE para sus marcas Raw, SmackDown, NXT, y NXT UK. El mismo se llevara a cabo el 28 de octubre de 2018, en el Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, en Uniondale, Nueva York."Stephanie McMahon anuncia el primer evento pago por visión femenino WWE Evolution" (inglés). WWE. Liberado el 23 de julio de 2018. El mismo sería el primer evento pago por visión en la historia de WWE que estará comprometido con luchas del talento femenino. Todos los campeonatos femeninos de WWE serán defendidos durante el evento. También estaría involucrada la futura final del torneo 2018 Mae Young Classic. El evento sería anunciado el 23 de julio de 2018 edición de Raw.Powell, Jason. "Revisión de Powell Sobre WWE Raw En Vivo Por TV Review: Bobby Lashley vs. Roman Reigns to determine Brock Lesnar's challenger for the WWE Universal Championship at SummerSlam, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, and Triple H's big announcement, The B-Team vs. Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt for the Raw Tag Titles". Pro Wreslting Dot Net. Liberado el 23 de julio de 2018. Producción 'Fondo' El 23 de julio de 2018, Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, y Triple H iniciarían Raw dando un anunció sobre la creación de Evolution, un pago por visión femenino. Las Hall of Famers Lita, Trish Stratus y Beth Phoenix serían seleccionadas para ser parte del evento. 'Historias' La cartelera está comprometida con resultados de luchas escritas, con los resultados predeterminados por los escritores de WWE en las marcas Raw, SmackDown, NXT, y NXT UK.Grabianowski, Ed. "Cómo se Trabaja con el Pro Wrestling" (inglés). HowStuffWorks. Discovery Communications. Archivado desde el original el 18 de noviembre de 2013. Liberado el 5 de marzo de 2012."Entretenimiento en Vivo y Televisado" (inglés). WWE. Archivado desde el original el 26 de febrero de 2009. Liberado el 21 de marzo de 2012. Las historias se producirán en los programas de televisión semanales de WWE, Monday Night Raw, SmackDown Live, WWE NXT, y NXT UK.Steinberg, Brian (25 de mayo de 2016). "WWE 'Smackdown' Es Trasladado A La Transmisión En Vivo De EE. UU. (EXCLUSIVO)" (inglés). Variety. Archivado desde el original el 26 de mayo de 2016. Liberado el 25 de mayo de 2016. El 18 de agosto, una lucha entre Alexa Bliss y Trish Stratus sería anunciada para Evolution.Namako, Jason. "WWE anuncia Trish Stratus vs. Alexa Bliss para el PPV exclusivo de mujeres Evolution el 28 de octubre" (inglés). WrestleView. Liberado el 18 de agosto de 2018. El 3 de septiembre, una lucha entre Lita y Mickie James sería anunciada para Evolution. Está sería la primera vez que ellas competirían en contra luego de que James ganará el Women's Championship ante Lita en su última lucha antes de su retiro durante 2006 Survivor Series.Martin, Adam. "Otra lucha oficialmente para WWE Network, Hall of Famer aparecerá en el Raw de la semana que viene" (inglés). WrestleView. Liberado el 3 de septiembre de 2018. Durante NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn 4, Kairi Sane derrotaría a Shayna Baszler para ganar el NXT Women's Championship.Moore, John. "Revisión de Moore sobre NXT Takeover: Brooklyn IV en vivo 8/18 – Tommaso Ciampa vs. Johnny Gargano en una lucha Último Hombre de Pie por el Título de NXT, Shayna Baszler vs. Kairi Sane por el NXT Women's Championship, Adam Cole vs. Ricochet por el Título Norteamericano de NXT" (inglés). Pro Wrestling Dot Net. Liberado el 18 de agosto de 2018. El 26 de septiembre episodio de NXT, una revancha sería pactada entre las dos por el título la cual sería programada para Evolution.James, Justin (26 de septiembre de 2018). "REPORTAJE DE NXT TV 9/26: Ciampa vs. Dozovic, The Mighty vs. Street Profits, plus de Lars Sullivan, Baszler, Keith Lee, dato misterioso de Regal" (inglés). Pro Wrestling Torch. Liberado el 27 de septiembre de 2018. Luchas Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial de WWE Evolution (inglés) Categoría:Eventos de WWE Network en 2018 Categoría:Eventos pagos por visión de WWE en 2018 Categoría:Eventos en los Estados Unidos en octubre de 2018 Categoría:2018 en Long Island Categoría:Eventos en Long Island Categoría:Lucha libre profesional en Uniondale, Nueva York Categoría:Women in WWE Categoría:Shows de lucha libre profesional femeninos